The Christmas Scavenger Hunt
by Miss Marvel Nerd
Summary: *A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR KYO FOR THE ASSIMILATION TRIALS RP WISHLIST EVENT* Henry decides to give Violet the best Christmas adventure for her first Christmas in Storybrooke


**Merry Christmas Kyo! I wasn't sure what to do so I threw a little something together for Henry/Violet! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Alright, Henry was nervous. Nervous was an understatement. A humongous understatement. Because tonight? He was going to ask Violet out. And that was not a bad thing. Then you have to think about the fact that her dad's a king and he's got two moms who would tease the hell out of him.

So, he was pretty darn nervous.

Henry sat at his desk, writing down ideas. It was Christmas and he had the perfect gift. Or so he had hoped. He knew that it would be difficult but with Mary Margaret and David's willingness to help, it would work.

"So, Henry, how's this supposed to work?" his grandmother asked, later that day and reading the notecards she had been given.

David read over his and looked at his grandson, "yeah, what are we doing?"

"Give the cards to Violet when she reaches the place I tell you to go," Henry replied, "I have Granny and Belle helping too so it's not just the two of you," he said.

Mary Margaret smiled and waved him along, "well, get ready. We'll make sure Violet gets there in time."

Henry beamed and kissed his grandmother's cheek, "thanks Grandma!" he said as he ran to the beach.

Violet walked into Granny's and frowned, "Henry?"

* * *

"Oh, you must be Violet!" Granny said as she came over and smiled, "he told me to give you this," Granny pulled a notecard out of her pocket.

Violet took the card and read it aloud, _"take this card, go to the florist._

 _There, you will find something from out of the forest_ ," she read and smiled, "thank you Granny," she said as she ran out to the florist.

* * *

Violet reached the florist where she saw David, holding a few roses. He smiled and handed her the small bouquet, where there was another note

" _The adventure had just begun,_

 _Go to the library and a find a book about an epic hunt._

 _There, your next clue will be found_ ," Violet read and looked at David, "he's something," she stated, to where David simply chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, yes he is," he agreed as Violet had left.

* * *

Violet had been searching in the books for an hour. She huffed and went to find Belle, thinking about the storybook that Henry usually read from. Belle smiled softly and gave Violet the book. Violet turned through it as a card fell out.

" _You've made it this far!_

 _Find your next clue outside Emma Swan's car._

 _Maybe then, you will reach the end_ ," she read and looked at Belle, 'he's going to be the death of me," she admitted with a chuckle as she started out of the library to the police station.

* * *

Thank god Emma's car was still there. Mary Margaret stood there with a letter and she held it out to the young girl, who took it and opened it.

" _Congratulations! You've got your last clue!_

 _Now read very closely to what I'm about to say to you._

 _Outside the town, in the forest by the well,_

 _I'll be there and I know it'll be swell_ ," she read out loud and tilted her head and looked

Mary Margaret, "he's so good at this!" she said and went to find the well.

Violet walked through the forest and found the well. Her face lightened up when she saw Henry and she walked over. Henry simply smiled and held up a box, "Merry Christmas Violet," he smiled as Violet looked at him.

"Oh Henry, but you've done so much and I haven't a gift for you and-" she started as Henry shushed her.

"No, it's fine," he promised and smiled, "open it."

Violet took it hesitantly and opened it with a small smile as she looked into it, "oh my goodness," she murmured, holding up a necklace with a special stone.

"I found your birthstone and with a little magic," he smiled as Violet looked at him.

"Henry, I love it," she smiled and hugged him, "thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome Violet," he said quietly, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Henry," she smiled.


End file.
